


Blood Ties 9: Entropy and a Simple Little Wedding

by Dawn (sunrize83)



Series: Blood Ties [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrize83/pseuds/Dawn
Summary: Mulder and Scully are getting married--but it's not turning out exactly as he planned.





	Blood Ties 9: Entropy and a Simple Little Wedding

****************************  
Till my body is dust  
Till my soul is no more  
I will love you  
Love you

Till the sun starts to cry  
and the moon turns to rust  
I will love you  
Love you

But I need to know  
will you stay for all time?  
Forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
Till the end of all time  
Forever and a day

"I Will Love You" by Fisher

***********************************

 

St. Anne's Catholic Church  
Saturday  
11:53 p.m.

 

"You may kiss the bride."

The look of blank incomprehension Fox gives the priest spawns a chuckle that   
nearly gets away from me, despite the solemn occasion. His eyes skitter randomly   
across faces before finally arriving home. Hazel fuse with blue, and I could swear   
I hear a crash as the rest of us drop off the face of the earth. Dana's lips curve in a   
Mona Lisa smile, fingers drifting across his cheek before threading through the   
hair at the base of his neck. In a gesture symbolic of their relationship, they meet   
halfway, lips brushing softly, then with increased intensity.

I blink and glance away, noting that I'm not the only one whose throat feels a little   
tight. Well, Billy boy seems to be having trouble swallowing, but his expression   
looks like he's bitten into a piece of rotten fruit--hardly the demeanor of someone   
moved by the poignancy of the moment.

Fox pulls back just far enough to rest his forehead against Dana's. His voice is   
soft, meant for her ears alone, but from my close proximity I can make out the   
words. "We made it, Scully."

"Thank you, Jesus."

Okay, so my fervent mutter is a bit irreverent. The priest, Father McCue, pins me   
with a disapproving glare, Fox scowls, and Dana's eyebrow executes a perfect lift   
off. I just offer them an unrepentant grin.

Hey, putting this wedding together has been a long and rocky road. As far as I'm   
concerned, we've all made it.

 

Two weeks earlier...

Georgetown  
6:30 p.m.  
14 days to wedded bliss

"I...I can't keep going."

"Don't be silly, of course you can."

"I'm too tired--you know my stamina isn't back to normal yet."

"Mulder, stop being such a baby about this and finish what you started."

"I'm telling you, Scully, I just can't."

"We've done this countless times, Mulder, and this is no different. What are you   
going to do, make me finish this myself?"

"Gee, would you?"

"Mulder!"

"I was just kidding--mostly."

A gusty sigh.

"I actually find this sudden lack of confidence quite endearing, love. It doesn't get   
you off the hook, but it's endearing. Now keep going."

A protruding lip.

"You're ruthless, babe."

"Fine, Mulder. You just lay back, close your eyes, and enjoy the ride."

"Ooo, Scully! I love it when you take charge."

Scully snatched the keyring from Mulder's hand and slid behind the wheel. After   
only a moment's hesitation, he slouched around to the passenger door and got in.   
She paused before turning the ignition, head tilted to take in his compressed lips   
and blankly staring eyes.

"Mulder, I honestly don't see what you're so nervous about. We're telling my   
Catholic mother that you've asked me to marry you. Don't you think she'll be   
thrilled we're not going to continue living in sin?"

For a minute she thought he'd swallowed his tongue. "Living in...Sculleee! We've   
been very discreet. Your mother can't possibly know that you...that I...that we..."

"Oh, please, Mulder! She's raised four children, and let me assure you from first   
hand experience--nothing, and I mean nothing, gets by Maggie Scully. So you   
may as well just relax."

Mulder moaned and sank further into the seat. "Sure. No problem. You drive, and   
I'll just concentrate on keeping my jaw from doing that thing Skinner's does when   
I piss him off."

Scully reached over to lay her hand against his cheek, thumb brushing gently   
across his lower lip. "She loves you, Mulder." The corners of her mouth turned   
up. "Not as much as I do, but then no one could. How about concentrating on   
that?"

Early in their evolving relationship, she'd learned the power both words and touch   
held over Mulder. The tension, which had been thrumming through his body like   
a guitar string, evaporated. His large hand covered her small one, fingers nudging   
and shifting until they'd meshed. Bringing her palm to his lips, he pressed a kiss to   
the sensitive flesh, then lay their still joined hands over his heart.

"It's not this, babe. I hope you can keep that in mind when I start to get a little   
crazy. It's the mechanics--the ceremony, the legalities, the rest of the world--that   
overwhelm me. This..." He looked down at their entwined hands with an   
expression of reverence. "I don't have to concentrate to feel this, to know it's right,   
any more than I need to concentrate on drawing my next breath." He chuffed and   
gave her a little grin. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.   
It's traveling from point A to point B that I'm lukewarm about."

Scully blinked and swallowed reflexively. When she spoke, her tone was   
tentative. "Mulder, I know you would have preferred a spontaneous trip to a   
justice of the peace, and I..."

He stopped her with tightened fingers and a furrowed brow. "No, Scully. Don't   
ever apologize for the depth of your faith, or your devotion to your family." His   
mouth twisted wryly. "I've spent most of my life with a sad shortage of either one.   
At least I can experience them vicariously."

The wariness left her face and Scully smiled. "Oh, I don't know about that,   
Mulder. Lately I've noticed that stubborn agnosticism slipping just a bit. And   
you're hardly the lone wolf you were a year ago."

He snorted. "All the more reason not to elope, I guess. I don't think Grey would   
forgive me if he didn't get to stand up for us. I get the distinct impression he   
considers himself responsible for getting us together in the first place."

Scully joined in Mulder's soft snickering, pleased to see him sprawling   
comfortably in his seat, tension replaced with bemusement. She retrieved her   
hand and turned the ignition.

"Ready now, Ace?"

"Willing and able. Pedal to the metal, babe. Let's go tell your mom I'm gonna   
make an honest woman out of you."

Scully treated him to a blistering version of "The Look," both eyebrows knitting   
together. "I'm already honest, Mulder. That's why I'm telling you up front that I   
promised Frohike he could have all those videos that aren't yours."

Efficiently rendered speechless, Mulder settled back to enjoy the ride.

 

Alexandria  
7:45 p.m.  
13 days to wedded bliss

 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bubba. What's shakin'?"

"Nothing much on this end. But then the level of excitement in my life rarely   
measures up to yours, little brother."

Mulder settled back into the couch cushions and tucked his free arm beneath his   
head. "Yeah, that's me. Mr. Excitement."

Silence from the other end of the line.

"Grey? You still there?"

"Just waiting for you, Mr. Excitement. From the tone of your voice it sounds like   
you've got something on your mind."

"I was just curious if you had any plans for the weekend after next." Mulder   
gnawed on his lip, wondering why he could suddenly feel Mexican jumping beans   
in his gut.

"Don't think so. Want me to check the calendar?"

"Go ahead."

He waited, staring at the spot on his ceiling that had once hidden a surveillance   
camera. Eyes riveted to the rather shoddy patch of plaster that covered the hole,   
he was suddenly transported back to what had been a very dark moment in his   
life. As if it were yesterday, he felt the burn of tears down the back of his throat,   
the oily chill of metal pressed to his temple. So close, so very close--until the   
phone rang and his life jumped tracks, careening in an alternate and unforeseen   
direction.

Back then he'd been certain that true happiness was beyond his grasp, perhaps   
even against his genetic make-up. Now... Well, it was still too new to keep from   
pulling it out and compulsively examining it from all angles, like the shiny silver   
dollar he'd owned as a kid. Too new to accept it as simple fact and file it away   
beside stats for the Knicks and the Yankees. Too new to shake the occasional   
paralyzing fear that it was all a dream, that sometime soon he'd awaken alone,   
Spooky Mulder, the brilliant crackpot in the basement who chased aliens and   
couldn't keep a partner for longer than six weeks.

Guilt, loneliness, and melancholy had overshadowed much of his life, a habit as   
addicting, in some ways, as heroin. Learning to accept happiness, to take it at face   
value and without suspicion, was a process. A long and sometimes rocky road. 

But with Scully and Grey by his side, he treasured the journey.

"You still there?"

"No, this call was just a practical joke. Next I'm going to call Scully and ask her if   
she has Prince Albert in a can."

"Anybody ever mention that you've got a smart mouth, little brother?"

"Once or twice. Did you check your calendar?"

A soft puff of laughter. "Sure did. I'm free as a bird. No small feat considering my   
extremely busy social life."

"Yeah, I hear the Rotary Club is real demanding, Bubba."

"You're just a barrel of laughs tonight." A beat of silence, then Grey's voice took   
on a more serious, probing quality. "You know, whenever you start cracking wise   
like this, it usually means you're avoiding something. If I didn't know better, I'd   
say you were nervous."

*Mechanics* Mulder thought sardonically.

He paused, considering the most effective method for delivering the big news.   
Messing with Grey's head was just too tempting to pass up -- he'd certainly   
committed his own share of brother baiting in the past. Should he play with Grey   
a little, keep him guessing about the true nature of this call?

Mulder's lips twisted in a sardonic grin. Nah, sometimes only the kamikaze   
approach would do.

"Scully and I are getting married. Want to be our witness?"

Grey had been in the process of taking a drink -- if the wet, spluttering sounds   
were any indication. Mulder listened with satisfaction for several minutes while   
his brother hacked and wheezed.

"You did that on purpose."

Mulder let the shark's grin seep into his voice. "Yeah, I did."

"You're really getting married? Seriously?"

"Deadly."

"You're missing the sight of me patting myself on the back, little brother. I had a   
feeling this was coming."

"You did not!"

"I did. Saw it coming a mile away."

Mulder realized his mouth was hanging open. He slammed it shut, jaws   
connecting with an audible click, noting the smug tone now inhabited Grey's   
voice and he'd somehow inherited the disbelief. Wondering how his brother had   
managed to so neatly turn the tables.

"You are so full of it," he said weakly.

"Fox, I lived through Dana's disappearance with you -- remember?

"And that's supposed to tell me...?"

"I saw you while she was gone. You were the saddest excuse for a human being   
I've ever seen, and in my line of work that's saying something. You were adrift,   
disconnected, you..."

"I think I get the picture."

"And I saw you in the hospital, after we found her," Grey continued, ignoring   
him. "You were a different person." His voice dropped, softened. "You were   
whole. And the expression on your face... It told me you weren't about to waste   
any more time."

Something in Mulder's chest swelled with a confusing mixture of joy and pain.   
"I've never been very good at facing up to my feelings. Losing Scully--again--  
forced me take a hard look at my life." A soft breath of laughter. "And to consider   
an extreme possibility."

"You scared?"

"Grey, I've been terrified ever since Scully and I took this detour. But at the same   
time I feel...I *know*..." A sigh. "This is right. This is meant to be. I don't know   
whether to thank God, fate, or that cigarette smoking bastard for bringing Scully   
into my life. What I do know is that my time with her is a gift, and I'm going to do   
everything in my power to cherish it."

Grey's voice, when he finally spoke, was thick. "I'm glad. And I'd be honored to   
stand up for you. Just name the time and place."

"I'll let you know as soon as I do," Mulder promised. "Scully and I have agreed   
not to make a big production of this, Grey. Just the two of us, a priest, and you   
and Maggie. No fuss, no complications."

"Just a nice, simple little ceremony, huh?"

Mulder frowned at the undercurrent of amusement in his brother's voice. "Exactly.   
What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. You haven't had too much experience with   
weddings, have you, little brother?"

"Brilliant deduction, Bubba. What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Are you familiar with the concept of entropy?"

"Degradation of the matter and energy in the universe to an ultimate state of inert   
uniformity."

"Show off."

"Your point?"

"I've got my own definition of entropy, Einstein--shit happens. And never more   
than in the course of planning a wedding. I hope you and Dana have a real nice,   
relaxing spot picked out for the honeymoon, 'cause you're going to need it."

"I just *told* you, we're keeping it small and simple," Mulder said, annunciating   
each word as if speaking to a slow-witted child.

"Uh-huh. And I wish you the best of luck. But in about two weeks from now,   
when you're ready to tear out your hair, I just want you to remember that one   
word--entropy--and that I'm the one who said it."

The rattle of a key in the lock, creak of abused hinges, and a flash of Scully's teeth   
before she ducked into the kitchen with a fragrant bag of take out.

"Anything you say, Bubba. I have to run; Scully just got back with our dinner. I'll   
call you in a few days with the details."

"Give her my congratulations, and my love," Grey answered. "I'll look forward to   
it."

Mulder hung up the phone, brow contracted at the sound of lingering humor in his   
brother's voice. "Entropy," he muttered to himself, standing up to indulge in a   
bone-cracking stretch. "And people think *I'm* odd."

 

Georgetown  
8:33 p.m.  
Ten days to wedded bliss

 

"Hello?"

"So when the hell were you going to tell me, Dana? Sometime after the   
honeymoon but before your first anniversary? I know--Christmas! It's at our place   
this year; you could just show up on my doorstep with the ring on your finger and   
Mr. Paranormal by your side. That is, unless he drags you off to another haunted   
house."

"Gee, Bill, I don't know why I haven't said anything. Afraid of drowning in the   
outpouring of love and support, I guess." Scully set down her soda can and   
transferred the phone to her right ear.

Mulder's head popped up from the magazine he'd been reading. At the utterance   
of Bill's name he clamped his hands around his neck and pantomimed gagging.   
Scully sent him a warning glare and turned her back.

"How can you expect support when all the guy does is take you away from the   
people who love you?" Bill's voice climbed an octave. "This is another perfect   
example, Dana. To expect you to get married without your family..."

"Not without my family, Bill. Without *you*. I already invited Mom to stand up   
for us. And don't blame Mulder, it was a joint decision." Scully's voice could have   
frozen lava.

Silence, then Bill's exaggeratedly even response. "I see."

Scully sucked in a long breath of air and released it. "How did you find out? I   
asked Mom not to say anything."

"She didn't intend to. I've got some vacation time coming and I suggested Tara,   
Matty, and I might fly in for a visit that weekend. Mom got a little flustered and   
let it slip."

"I regret you had to hear about it that way, but I won't apologize for the decision.   
Mulder and I have traveled a long, difficult road to arrive at this wedding. It's   
personal, and private, and frankly, we just don't feel like sharing. I'm sorry if that   
hurts you, Bill."

An indelicate snort. "Hurts ME? What about YOU, Dana? What about a wedding   
gown, and bridesmaids, and...and throwing the bouquet? All the parts of a normal   
wedding that you're giving up?"

"Think of it this way--I'm saving money and sparing my friends the indignity of   
wearing what inevitably turns out to be an over-priced, ill-fitting dress," Scully   
said dryly. "Not to mention the fact that most of them are married and those that   
aren't have no desire to be herded together like cattle so that I can throw flowers   
at them."

"All I've got to say is, it's a good thing Dad isn't around to see this. I mean, who's   
going to give you away, Dana? Call me presumptuous, but as the head of the   
family, I always assumed that responsibility would fall to me."

Scully could feel her blood pressure rising. She kneaded the flesh above her eyes,   
receiving a clear mental image of her face turning beet red and little puffs of   
steam erupting from her ears, like Elmer Fudd after a particularly maddening   
encounter with Bugs Bunny. 

"I'm hardly in need of someone to present me to Mulder like some kind of trophy,   
Bill, whether that be you or Ahab. I am an intelligent, competent, adult, and I   
have no desire to participate in such an outdated, archaic, and sexist tradition.   
*I'll* give myself to Mulder and our marriage vows, and he'll do the same."

"You go girl," Mulder chirped from behind her, snickering when she flashed him   
an obscene gesture over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't be surprised," Bill muttered, but there was affection and not rancor in   
the words. "You've never been one to defer to someone of the opposite sex. Not   
since you were ten and beat the hell out of Jimmy Mueller for stealing Charlie's   
lunch money."

She felt her lips quirk in spite of herself. "In retrospect, it's kind of prophetic, isn't   
it?"

Bill's next words were halting, but soft as velvet. "Dana, whatever differences   
we've had, you know I love you. Don't you?"

Caught off guard, her mouth worked impotently to form words for several   
moments before she could successfully utter a response. "Sometimes I don't think   
you do."

"Dana!"

"I'm not doubting the love, Billy, I know it's genuine. Misguided, but genuine. It's   
just not *me* who's the object of that love. It's an illusion. The perfect version of   
a little sister. She has a career in medicine--pediatrics, perhaps. A financially   
secure husband in a stable job, whose biggest source of excitement is watching   
football on the weekends with a six pack and a few buddies. A mortgage, a   
minivan, two point five kids...

"That's the Dana you know, the woman you think I am. And when you look at my   
life, see the total lack of resemblance to that pristine image, you blame Mulder."   
Scully's voice sharpened. "Well get out some paper and a pen, Billy, and write   
this down. I am EXACTLY where I want to be. I have a job that I love, a man that   
I adore, and, best of all, they aren't mutually exclusive. I may not heal the sick,   
but I have made a difference in a lot of lives. And, at least for now, I have my   
health--something I will *never* take for granted. I'm happy, Bill. If you really   
love me, you'll give up the fantasy and accept the real thing."

Bill's response was quiet, subdued. "I just want the best for you, Dana."

"Then we finally agree on something. So do I. And I think I'm the best judge of   
what that entails."

Silence again, but she could tell from the rapid, uneven puffs of his breath that he   
was struggling with strong emotions. "Dana..." 

Her name seemed to catch in his throat, rough and tangled, and her residual anger   
faded. "What is it, Billy?"

"I told myself I wasn't going to do this...but..." He cleared his throat and sucked in   
a noisy gulp of air. "You're the only sister I've got left. Please."

Scully worried her lip with her teeth, feeling the inexorable pull of the man at her   
back even as Bill's words sparked emotions she'd thought long deceased. She let   
her eyes slip shut in resignation.

"A week from Saturday at St. Anne's. Eleven o'clock. And so help me, Bill   
Scully, if you so much as mumble one snide remark..."

"I won't. And I promise you won't regret this, Short Stuff. We'll see you at the   
church."

She nearly inhaled the Diet Coke she'd just sipped. "WE? Wait a minute, Bill, I   
didn't mean... Bill? BILL?"

Dial tone.

Scully pulled the receiver from her ear and stared incredulously at it for several   
long moments, thereby avoiding the eyes boring into the back of her head. Opting   
for the offensive, she whipped around and stabbed the phone's antenna in a direct   
line with Mulder's heart.

"*Don't* say a word. It's not what you think."

Hazel eyes narrowed, lips tightened to a thin line, and arms wove together across   
his chest. Yet, though his body language was screaming, Mulder remained mute.   
When it appeared he intended to take her at her word, Scully folded.

"What *are* you thinking?"

"Wondering how I can get my hands on a kevlar vest before the ceremony. If your   
brother is that hell bent on attending there must be an assassination plot in the   
works."

"You're pissed off. Why don't you just say so?"

"Why should I have to?" Mulder ran his fingers through his hair and cupped the   
back of his neck. "Scully, I thought we were together on this. I thought we knew   
what we wanted. I just don't think it's fair for one of us to change the rules in the   
middle of the game."

The unspoken disappointment in his tone pricked her conscience and put her on   
the defensive. "If we're talking fair, Mulder, why should *your* brother be at our   
wedding but not mine?"

"Because my brother doesn't hate my guts!"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Bill does not HATE you."

"Babe, the man looks at me like I'm something he scraped off the bottom of his   
shoe."

Scully compressed her lips into a thin, bloodless line. "Fine. I'll call him back and   
tell him not to come." She snatched the phone off the table and headed for the   
bedroom, ignoring the creak of springs and thump of pursuing feet.

"Scully."

The sound of her name on his lips, not his hand on her elbow, pulled her up short.   
His arm snaked around her collarbone, pulling her against his body. The warmth   
combined with the gentleness of his touch chased away her anger more efficiently   
than words and she instinctively relaxed back into the embrace. They stood in the   
darkened hallway, Mulder's cheek pressed to the crown of her head, his breath   
ruffling the hair near her left ear.

"I can be a self-centered son of a bitch," he finally murmured in the low, honeyed   
voice that always sent shivers down her spine. "But I love you. I just need to hear   
from your own lips that this is what YOU want."

Scully reached up to stroke the length of the arm around her neck, then tugged   
until Mulder loosened his grip enough for her to face him. She could barely make   
out his features, just the glitter of his eyes in the half-light.

"What are you saying?"

He sighed, releasing her to lean back against the wall. "I know how Bill operates,   
Scully. I've been on the receiving end of one of his guilt trips--more than once.   
This wedding is about us, you and me. It's not about your brother's need to fill   
your father's shoes, and it's for damn sure not about making up for the fact that   
Melissa will never stand in yours. If you've included Bill out of a misguided sense   
of culpability for your sister's death, then give me the phone and I'll make that call   
myself. On the other hand, if it was because he's your brother and you love him..."   
Mulder's laugh was nothing more than a flash of white teeth in the shadows. "I'll   
let him walk ME down the aisle."

Scully arched an eyebrow. "Talk about a picture worth a thousand words." She   
sighed, slipping her arms around his narrow waist and laying her head on the   
warm plane of his chest. "Bill is an ass. But he's my brother, and I do love him."

Mulder's fingers combed and sifted through her hair and his reply was very soft.   
"That's enough for me."

Scully let her eyes slide shut, the last tendrils of tension uncoiling. For his part,   
Mulder seemed content to remain as they were, despite the less than ideal location   
for cuddling. She basked in the peace of the moment until, with typical skill and   
bad timing, Bill's words broke the moment. Her eyes popped open and she   
involuntarily stiffened.

Mulder looked down at her quizzically. "What now?"

"Did I mention I also love Tara like a sister?"

 

A. D. Skinner's office  
9:42 a.m.  
Five days to wedded bliss

 

"...and I'll have Kim book you a flight for Thursday night. The workshop ends   
Monday at noon, so I'll expect a full report first thing Tuesday morning."   
Skinner's voice was brisk and no-nonsense, not unlike a drill sergeant issuing   
orders to the troups.

Mulder couldn't seem to avoid shifting in his seat, or stealing looks at his partner,   
which Scully studiously avoided. He was in the process of surreptitiously trying   
to nudge her foot with his toe when Skinner cleared his throat and pinned him   
with an icy glare.

"Is there a problem, Agent Mulder?"

He snapped his focus back to Skinner's face, adopting what he hoped was his   
most innocent expression. "Sir?"

Skinner's jaw tightened and a small muscle high on his cheekbone twitched.   
"From your behavior, Agent Mulder, it would appear you have something to say."

Mulder straightened, casting a sideways glance at Scully just long enough to   
confirm he was on his own. "Uh, sir, it's just that we...that is, Scully and I...it will   
be impossible for us to attend the conference."

Skinner braced both forearms on the blotter and leaned forward, a dangerous glint   
in his eye. "Agent Mulder, you can trust me when I tell you that this is one   
extreme possibility in which I have complete confidence."

"I believe what Agent Mulder is trying to convey, is that there are extenuating   
circumstances," Scully finally inserted, taking pity on her floundering partner.   
"You see..."

Skinner cut her off with an uplifted palm. "Save it, Scully, I've heard it all.   
Bottom line is that you can't weasel your way out of this one. You and Mulder   
*will* attend this seminar come hell, high water, or mothmen. I can think of   
absolutely no extenuating circumstances, short of an untimely death, that would   
absolve you from..."

"How about a couple gold rings, a church, and a priest?" Mulder deadpanned,   
unable to resist.

There were some moments when Mulder thanked God for his eidetic memory. He   
filed away the expression on Skinner's face--certain to be a comfort at some point   
in the future while his boss was reaming him for another lost cell phone. Skinner   
closed his mouth, blinked, and tried desperately to appear matter of fact.

"You're getting married?"

"This Saturday," Scully confirmed, sending Mulder a reproving glare that said he   
was enjoying Skinner's discomfiture far too much.

"I didn't think...I mean..." Her boss gave a slight shake of his head, stood, and   
walked around to lean against the front of his desk, offering Mulder his hand.   
"Congratulations. I wish you both the best."

"Thank you, sir," Scully replied while Mulder accepted the handshake. "I'm sure   
you see why attending the conference is impossible."

Skinner folded his arms, nodding slowly. "I'm surprised you two haven't   
approached me before now. When were you going to arrange for leave? I assume   
you'll be taking a honeymoon."

Mulder's eyes darted to Scully and he shifted uneasily. "Actually we aren't taking   
one right now. We plan to be at work on Monday, just like always."

A crease formed on Skinner's brow. "All right."

For some reason, Mulder felt compelled to continue, speaking a little more   
rapidly. "Scully and I wanted to keep things simple, sir. We're having a very   
small, private ceremony."

Skinner inclined his head. "I see. Human resources will initiate the paperwork for   
your change in marital status, of course, and..." He broke off, scrutinizing   
Mulder's expression. "You DID notify human resources, didn't you?"

Scully took one look at Mulder's panic face and opened her mouth to reply.   
Unfortunately, her husband-to-be cracked before she could utter a word.

"Well, you see, sir...uh...we weren't planning on going public with the marriage   
right away. I mean, it's not like we're really trying to *hide* it, or anything,   
just...you know, avoid upsetting the current balance."

Skinner's eyes narrowed. "You mean you don't want to take the chance they'll   
split you up."

"That's one consideration," Scully said quietly. "There's also the matter of our   
smoking friend and the renewed...interest shown in me."

Skinner ran one hand along his jaw. "You realize this puts me in a bit of an   
awkward position. As your supervisor I'm obliged to..."

"Which is exactly why we didn't tell you," Mulder said a little desperately. "We   
didn't want to ask you to keep our secret. We figured what you didn't know, you   
wouldn't have to report. We appreciate all the times you've stood by us over the   
years and we'd never want to take advantage of your friendship." When Skinner   
didn't seem inclined to reply and the silence weighed heavy, he blurted,   
"Otherwise, we would have told you about the wedding. Hell, we probably would   
have asked you to be there! Which means, of course, there's no reason why you   
shouldn't be there now, since the cat's out of the bag, so to speak and there's no   
longer a need for secrecy."

Skinner lifted an eyebrow, his mouth quirking. "Mulder, are you trying to bribe   
me into silence by inviting me to your wedding?"

Mulder smiled weakly. "Would that work?"

Skinner stood and returned to his desk chair, shaking his head. "I don't even want   
to consider what Kersh would have to say if he knew about this." He picked up a   
pencil, tapped the eraser idly on the desk blotter, then sighed. "Where do I go and   
what time should I be there?"

"St. Anne's, eleven o'clock," Mulder said quickly.

Skinner opened a folder and began to write. "I'll let you off the hook this time, but   
you'll attend the next appropriate workshop that comes along. Enthusiastically."

"Yes, sir."

Skinner continued to write, and Mulder kept his eyes focused on the shiny top of   
his boss's head, though he could sense Scully trying to catch his attention.

"You're dismissed," Skinner finally growled, never lifting his gaze. "Get out of   
here."

As always, Scully exercised remarkable restraint. She followed Mulder calmly out   
of Skinner's office, smiled at Kim, exchanged greetings with several agents in the   
hallway, and stared serenely at the doors of the elevator until they opened on the   
basement level. Only when she and Mulder were safely ensconced in their office   
with the door shut did she round on him.

"Skinner? You gave me grief over inviting my own brother to our wedding, and   
you just invited Skinner?"

Mulder crossed to his desk and dropped into the chair, lacing his arms defensively   
across his body. "What's wrong with inviting ol' Walt? He's been a good friend to   
both of us. Do I need to remind you of the time...?" 

"What happened to the simple little wedding? To not changing the rules in the   
middle of the game?" Scully braced her palms on the desktop, leaning over him   
like an auburn haired bird of prey.

"Okay, okay! So I caved! It just didn't seem right somehow, asking him to keep   
quiet about the marriage and not even inviting him to the wedding. I'm sorry, all   
right?" He met Scully's eyes for the first time since leaving Skinner's office. His   
shoulders slumped and the defensiveness seeped from his posture. "I'm sorry,   
babe. Really."

Scully circled the desk to stand between Mulder's knees, taking his face in her   
hands. She waited a long moment before speaking. "I love you. I just need to   
know that this is what YOU want."

Mulder's smile lit up his eyes and told her the significance of her words was not   
lost. "I have an enormous amount of respect for the man. I trust him. And I   
consider him my friend...our friend."

Scully let her thumb drift across his lip, one corner of her mouth turning up.   
"That's enough for me." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and took two steps   
toward her own desk before pausing to direct a wicked grin over her shoulder.   
"That, and the dinner of my choice at your place tonight."

Mulder, very wisely, kept his mouth shut and nodded.

 

Georgetown  
6:29 p.m.  
Three days to wedded bliss

 

"Hi honey, I'm home."

Mulder shut the door with a flourish, disappointed when greeted by an empty   
living room. He detoured through the kitchen, dark and suspiciously lacking any   
fragrances that might hint at dinner, before heading down the hallway to the   
bedroom.

Soft light spilled from the bedside lamps, revealing a neatly made bed containing   
a purse and briefcase, but no Scully. Mulder nudged the door open all the way   
with his toe, stepping into the middle of the room.

"Scully?"

"In here, Mulder." She poked her head out of the walk-in closet for only an instant   
before vanishing back into its depths. "You're home early," she called, voice   
muffled. "I thought you said that meeting with Skinner was likely to run long."

"He was surprisingly brief and to the point," Mulder replied, slipping off his   
jacket and tugging at the knot on his tie. "I think he had a hot date." He feigned a   
disappointed sigh. "I rushed home, certain the little woman would be waiting with   
open arms and dinner on the table."

An unladylike snort drifted from the closet. "Reality's a bitch, huh? Pizza will be   
here in twenty minutes."

Mulder snickered softly under his breath, pulling navy sweat pants and his   
favorite Knicks shirt from the bottom drawer of the bureau. He sat on the edge of   
the bed to strip off his socks, wriggling his bare toes appreciatively in the thick   
carpet.

"What are you doing in there anyway?"

"Looking for an old pair of shoes that would be perfect with my dress for the   
wedding." Scully's voice tightened with annoyance. "I *know* they're in here   
somewhere." She was silent for a beat before curiosity replaced irritation. "You   
really think Skinner had a date?"

Mulder let himself flop onto his back, staring bemusedly at the ceiling. "The man   
must have looked at the clock ten times while I was in his office. And I think I   
caught the distinct bouquet of Old Spice."

"Skinner does NOT wear Old Spice, Mulder." He could hear the arched eyebrow   
in the inflection of her voice. "It was probably Drakkar."

"Scully, I'm shocked. Have you been sniffing our boss?" 

"I'm getting married, not buried, Ace."

"Nice."

A little more curiosity--Scully was in what Mulder liked to call "full Yenta   
mode." "Think he's still seeing Elena?"

Mulder's lips curved, his voice a mixture of amusement and chagrin. "Oh, I can   
just about guarantee he's still seeing Elena."

Silence, then Scully's head popped out of the closet again. "Don't tell me. Flush   
with generosity from inviting Skinner to the wedding, you suggested he bring   
Elena, too."

Mulder let his head loll to the side, fixing her with a wounded gaze. "Think you   
know me so well, huh Scully? Well in this case, you're wrong." When she   
continued to stare at him without speaking he sighed. "Okay, you're half right. I   
*did* tell Skinner he could bring Elena. But he asked me, it's not like it was MY   
idea."

Scully ducked back into the closet, shaking her head. "Semantics, Mulder."

"I got the message you left while I was in the meeting. What did you need to tell   
me?"

Silence.

"Scully?"

"We can discuss it over dinner."

Mulder sat up. "Oh God. Who *else* is coming?"

"You aren't making this easy, you know."

"Sorry. It's just...you aren't having a little fun at my expense, are you?" He didn't   
have to feign the pleading tone.

He heard her expel a long gust of air. "Charlie's ship is back in port and he has a   
six week furlough. He called Bill and..."

"Now I'm certain you're pulling my leg because we both know that Charles Scully   
is a completely fictitious character created to further terrify potential suitors of the   
Scully women."

"Further terrify? I haven't noticed you shaking in your boots up till now, Ace."   
The rattle and thud of boxes hitting the floor punctuated Scully's words, followed   
by swearing under her breath.

"That's because up until now there's only been one Scully male who'd like to   
rearrange significant portions of my anatomy. Once the mythical Charlie shows   
up it'll be two against one, and then where will I be?" Mulder pointed out. He   
stood and began methodically exchanging suit pants and dress shirt for the sweats   
and tee.

Scully no longer attempted to hide her mirth. "Don't worry, love, I'll protect you   
from my big, baaaad brothers."

"Laugh all you want, but they've both been trained for combat," Mulder   
grumbled, raking fingers through mussed hair.

"You're proceeding from an erroneous assumption, Mulder. Charlie is nothing   
like Bill. You two are going to hit it off, just wait and see."

Mulder winced. "Could we not use the word 'hit,' Scully?"

A rare giggle erupted from the closet. "Just try not to have any preconceived   
notions about Charles, all right? You can't let..."

The sentence cut off in a sharp gasp and another rumble of boxes.

"Scully? Are you all right?"

When she didn't answer right away, Mulder crossed quickly to the closet and   
swung the door wide open. Scully's back was toward him, her shoulders slightly   
hunched and her head tucked forward.

"Scully?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." 

She turned, and even with one hand pressed tightly to her nose he could see the   
crimson sparkle between her fingers. Mulder watched, mesmerized, as one fat   
droplet rolled down her palm and dripped onto the carpet. 

"Mulder! Don't just stand there, get me a tissue!"

Scully's sharp command penetrated the roaring in his ears, and he stumbled over   
to snatch a handful from the small box she kept on the bedside table. She accepted   
the wad with a small grunt of acknowledgement, pinching one over the soft,   
fleshy part of her nose and dabbing at her upper lip with another. Mulder shook   
himself out of his daze enough to retrieve a wet washcloth from the bathroom. By   
the time he'd returned the bleeding had stopped, and she gratefully accepted the   
offering, using it to clean the remaining blood from her face and hands.

Not until she'd removed all the telltale rusty stains did she lift her eyes to take in   
his chalk white face and wide, shell-shocked eyes. Her mouth formed a small "o"   
as she put two and two together, moving quickly to his side.

"A box hit me in the face. It was up on the shelf. I reached for something behind   
it, it slid off, and smacked me right on the nose. It's fine now, Mulder." She took   
his face in her hands. "It's just an old fashioned bloody nose, love. Nothing more."

Swiftly and without warning she found herself enfolded in a crushing embrace.   
Though his vise-like grip stole the breath from her lungs, Scully melted passively   
into it, bringing her arms around his waist. His heart thumped wildly beneath her   
ear and she could feel the tension humming through his body. After several   
minutes, she sensed him regaining control and gently extricated herself from his   
hold. Silently taking him by the hand, she led him over to the bed and pulled him   
down to sit beside her.

"Mulder, I just had an extremely thorough check up. I think they ran every test   
known to mankind. The doctor said, and I quote, 'I wish all my patients were this   
healthy.'"

Mulder sucked in a long slow breath, his fingers tightening on hers. "I know that   
here." He touched his temple with the fingers of his free hand. "But here..." He lay   
them over his heart. "It's not that simple, babe. We have no way of knowing what   
they did to you. All we do know is that the chip, the most likely catalyst for your   
remission, is gone."

Scully turned slightly to face him. Her voice was soft, but very firm. "I can't   
spend my life waiting for the other shoe to drop, Mulder. I won't."

His eyes flicked to hers, then danced away, and he swallowed thickly before   
nodding.

Scully turned further until with one quick motion she'd slung her leg over his hip   
and seated herself in his lap, forearms resting on his shoulders. Mulder's eyes   
flashed surprise and his lips curved.

"Hi there."

Scully refused to be deterred. "I love you. And I plan on spending the rest of my   
life showing you--whether that be a day, a week, a month, or fifty years. It's the   
here and now that matters, Mulder. Let the future take care of itself."

Mulder gave her a crooked grin and tipped his forehead until it bumped hers.   
"That part about showing me... What exactly did you have in mind?"

He was flat on his back, Scully's palms braced on his chest and her tongue   
halfway down his throat before his befuddled brain could register what hit him.   
Bringing his own hands up to tangle in her hair, he could do little more than moan   
appreciatively until she released his mouth and moved on to the sensitive skin just   
behind his left ear.

"I'm think I'm getting the picture, babe," he gasped, wriggling when her teeth   
grazed his earlobe. "Don't stop now." 

Scully's answering chuckle was decidedly wicked.

 

Georgetown  
11:30 a.m.  
1 day to wedded bliss

 

"Mulder, the Gunmen left another three messages on the machine. You really   
should call them back."

Mulder shoved the remainder of a bagel into his mouth and hastily removed his   
bare feet from the coffee table just before Scully breezed into the room. She wore   
jeans and a teal sweater--he'd been pestering her about working more color into   
her wardrobe--which somehow managed to bring out the blue in her eyes and set   
off the copper glow of her hair.

"Scully, I TOLD you. If I call them now they're sure to figure something is up,   
and they won't stop until they've ferreted out what it is. So unless you want three   
extremely paranoid geeks at the ceremony, I suggest we wait until tomorrow night   
to return the calls."

Scully paused, hands on her hips, her mouth quivering. "I can see it now. They'd   
probably insist on running a background check on Father McCue."

"Not to mention having the church swept for surveillance equipment," Mulder   
agreed.

Scully snickered. "Metal detectors at every entrance."

"Nah, Langly would never agree to that. He won't go near them. Says they're   
scanning our brain waves for covert government experiments in mind control."

Scully's snort coincided with the doorbell. "That must be Mom and Bill. Be nice,   
Mulder." She was halfway to the door before tossing over her shoulder. "And take   
your feet off the coffee table."

Mulder's heel had just brushed the glass surface, and he yanked it back hastily. "I   
saw that episode of the Dick Van Dyke show, Scully. Danny Thomas was from   
the planet Twila and he had eyes in the back of his head."

"It was Twilo, Mulder," Scully corrected as she absently checked the peephole   
before disengaging the deadbolt.

Mulder's grin widened in delight. "Scully, I'm speechless."

"Good. Keep it that way and we may just get through this visit without   
casualties." She swung open the door with a bright smile that abruptly turned   
incandescent. "Charlie!" she squealed, flinging herself into the arms of a young   
man bearing the characteristic auburn hair and fair skin of the Scully clan.

Mulder stood, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Scully had actually   
*squealed* while Charlie lifted her off her feet in a bear hug. He caught a glimpse   
of Maggie, Bill, and a dark haired woman hovering in the hallway as Charlie set   
Scully on her feet and stepped back to regard her gravely.

"Looking good, Fred. The FBI must agree with you."

Scully grinned up at him, then at Bill. "Thanks. It does."

Mulder blinked, unable to completely suppress a smirk when Bill looked ready to   
swallow his tongue.

"Fox." Maggie squeezed past her children to give him a hug and a sound kiss on   
the cheek as Scully greeted the dark haired woman with an enthusiastic embrace.

Scully seized Charlie's hand and led him over to Mulder. "Charlie, this is Fox   
Mulder. Mulder, my bratty little brother Charles."

"Hey, Mulder, it's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Mulder   
accepted Charlie's hand, feeling awkward as the younger man made a production   
of scrutinizing him from head to toe.

Charlie's grin widened and he cocked an eyebrow. "Funny--he doesnít look like   
the devil incarnate to me, Bill."

Bill scowled, Maggie pursed her lips, and the dark haired woman elbowed Charlie   
in the ribs. "Behave yourself," she said under her breath and turned to Mulder   
with a smile. "I'm Karen, Charlie's wife."

"Where's Tara?" Scully asked, transferring her hand from Charlie to Mulder and   
giving his a squeeze.

"She's back at the house with the boys. Charlie and Karen have two sons, Fox,"   
Maggie explained. "Daniel is thirteen and Andrew is eleven."

"I can't wait to see them, they must have grown so much!" Scully said, her face   
alight with pleasure.

Mulder shook himself from his daze. "Would anyone like something to drink? A   
cup of coffee?"

"We're on our way to lunch. Mom just wanted to stop by and make sure Dana   
didn't need anything," Bill said, his tone civil but his expression sour.

"Oh, don't be silly, Bill! We're in no rush," Maggie chided. "I'd love a cup of   
coffee, Fox."

"Me too," Karen chimed in, and Charlie nodded. Bill's mouth compressed to a   
thin line and he averted his eyes.

Mulder headed for the kitchen, his steps faltering when he heard   
Charlie say, "Hey, Fred. Why don't you and Mulder join us for lunch?" and Karen   
chime in, "Oh yes, Dana! It would give us a chance to catch up."

He could feel the warmth of Scully's gaze, hear the unspoken reassurance in her   
voice. "Thanks, but we still have some things to take care of before the ceremony   
tomorrow. How are the boys? Are they both still playing soccer?"

He continued to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to sneak a brief look over his   
shoulder. As if sensing his gaze, Scully glanced up from conversing with her   
brother, her lips curving in the barest hint of a smile. Mulder mouthed a hasty "I   
love you" before ducking into the kitchen and busying himself with the coffee   
pot.

Standing with one hip propped against the counter, contemplating the trickle of   
brown liquid, the sudden addition of a voice startled him into nearly knocking a   
coffee mug onto the floor.

"Need any help?"

Charlie leaned against the doorjamb, arms folded. Mulder turned warily to face   
him. Though the man's posture was non-threatening and his expression mild, past   
experience had taught him that time alone with a Scully male was never pleasant.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it," he said aloud. An awkward silence ensued as   
Charlie made no move to leave, just continued to regard him with a half smile.   
Mulder shuffled his feet, and a relatively safe question popped into his head.   
"Why do you call Dana 'Fred'? Bill always calls her Short Stuff. I just assumed   
you'd call her that too."

Charlie grinned, crossing the kitchen to drop into a chair at the table. "Nah, that's   
just Bill's name for her. I'm the younger brother, remember? Half the time we   
were growing up she was taller than me."

"Okay. So why Fred?"

"You probably heard by now that Dana was a real tomboy when she was a kid.   
Missy would be off with the girls, putting on make up and painting her nails, but   
Dana always wanted to tag along with Bill and I--playing baseball, shooting BB   
guns, climbing trees. When we tried to tell her she ought to play with other girls,   
she'd get real mad. Said all that girl stuff was boring and she'd rather be a boy.   
So..."

"You called her Fred," Mulder finished, a smile tugging at his lips in spite of   
himself. "Bet she loved that."

"Hey, she said she wanted to be a boy," Charlie replied, lifting his hands in a   
gesture of helplessness. "Anyway, Dana has never been one to let gender stop her   
from doing what she wants to do. Obviously."

Mulder shook his head. "Don't I know it." He sobered. "She's a good agent--the   
Bureau is lucky to have her."

Charlie leaned back in the chair, eyeing him shrewdly. "And you?"

Mulder met his gaze squarely. "The finest partner I've ever worked with. And the   
best thing to ever happen to me."

Charlie nodded to himself, dropping his eyes to the tabletop. "Bill thinks..."

"Bill has his reasons. There's no denying that Scully--Dana's life and your family   
have been impacted by her assignment to the X-Files. We do good work, and   
we've made a difference, but we've both paid dearly for it. Bill..."

Charlie sat forward, lowering his voice. "Bill thinks he's Lord of the Manor--has   
ever since Dad dubbed him the man of the house while he was at sea. He's never   
really known Dana for who she is, just who he wants her to be." He shrugged. "Or   
me, for that matter."

"And what about you?" Mulder asked quietly.

A smile spilled slowly across Charlie's face. "Me? I've always taken Dana at her   
word. I'm the one that calls her Fred, remember?"

A knock on the door cut short Mulder's chuckle and he moved quickly to answer   
it. Grey stood on the other side, baseball cap on his head and a smirk on his face.

"We havin' fun yet?"

"Are you kidding? The party's in full swing, did you bring the beer?" Mulder   
submitted to a brief hug before ushering Grey into the apartment. 

His brother took one look at the little group in the living room and froze, an   
expression on his face that Mulder couldn't quite identify. If he didn't know Grey   
better, he'd think it was a panic face.

"Didn't know you'd have company. What's Billy boy doing here?" he muttered as   
Mulder closed the door.

"You should know, you're the one with the grand theory on weddings," Mulder   
growled. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Scully's brother, Charlie, and his wife."

Grey stopped him with a hand on his arm. "THE Charlie? I thought you said he   
was a figment of Dana's imagination."

"Guess I was wrong." Mulder started forward but was stopped again when Grey   
tightened his grip.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. There's something I have to tell you..."

"Grey! Come on in and meet my brother, Charlie," Scully called, getting up from   
the couch and beckoning him closer.

Grey's grin looked strained. "Be right there, darlin'." He turned back to his   
brother, but Mulder had already sidestepped him and was halfway into the living   
room. "Fox!" he hissed, then gave up and followed.

Mulder watched, bemused, as Grey accepted Scully's hug and pressed a kiss to   
her cheek, then suffered politely through all the introductions. He could sense an   
odd preoccupation in his brother, though Grey still managed to give Charlie an   
assessing look as if trying to determine just how much he had in common with   
Bill. He greeted Maggie warmly, shook Bill's hand with a barely concealed smirk,   
and said something charming to Karen, yet Mulder sensed an air of impatience   
beneath the surface courtesies.

When the others sat down and Mulder left to get the coffee, Grey followed on his   
heels like an anxious puppy. Mulder eyed him with irritation, reaching for a mug.

"What is wrong with you? To quote one of your expressions, you're acting like a   
long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Grey snatched the cup from his brother's hand and set it back on the counter. "I   
have to talk to you. Right now."

Three raps on the door underscored his words. Mulder frowned. "Now what? Just   
a minute, I'll be right back."

"Fox! Wait a minute, Fox! I have to..."

Mulder glared over his shoulder and opened the door. His jaw dropped.

"Fox, sweetheart, it's so good to see you!"

Grey's parents and both his sisters stood on the doorstep, bright smiles on their   
faces and overnight bags in their hands.

 

Georgetown  
12:02 p.m.

 

"I can't tell you how thrilled we were to hear the news," Linda McKenzie   
continued, after kissing Mulder soundly on the cheek.

"It's about time, I'd say." Grey's father shook Mulder's hand with a wink.

"Oh, Douglas! Behave yourself!" she scolded. "Anyway, you know by now that   
we consider you and Dana to be family, Fox. When Grey told us about the   
wedding I'm afraid we all just hitched a ride. You don't mind, do you?"

"Betcha never saw this one coming," Kira said sotto voce, her eyes glinting with   
amusement.

Though Mulder's mouth worked to form a reply, the words somehow got lost   
between his brain and his tongue. Then Scully was there, a small hand on his   
elbow and a warm smile on her face.

"Of course we don't mind. It's wonderful to see all of you again, it's been much   
too long." Only Mulder would have detected the slight tightening of her lips as   
she added, "So, are the kids here too?"

Shannon chuckled. "We wouldn't do that to you two! They're at home with Rob.   
Having the time of their lives, I'm sure."

"Come on in and meet my family," Scully urged. She tried to catch Mulder's eye   
but he was still dazed by the almost surreal turn of events.

He stood stupidly in the hallway throughout the flurry of greetings and   
introductions. The sense of claustrophobia, just a faint, queasy sensation in his gut   
when the Scully clan had descended, now expanded to a choking weight. When   
Linda and Maggie began comparing the pros and cons of a large wedding and   
Doug and Charlie started discussing life in the Navy, something inside Mulder   
snapped. His hand was on the doorknob before he realized he was moving.

"Mulder? Where are you going?" 

He could barely glimpse Scully through the sea of bodies. His brain fumbled for   
an answer as his eyes roamed the apartment like a trapped animal. The kitchen   
provided an easy, if rather implausible answer.

"To get more coffee," he muttered, fleeing to the refuge of the silent, empty   
hallway and pulling the door shut. He sagged against it, eyes slipping shut.   
"Coffee. Right. Think I'll shop somewhere out of the way--like Columbia."

Fresh air was good. The sweet smell of flowers combined with the nip of a   
temperature still debating whether to give itself over to spring. He walked for a   
long time, aimlessly and with no purpose other than to feel the pavement beneath   
his feet. Fortunately, he'd had a pair of running shoes in a gym bag in his car.   
Scully would never forgive him if he wound up lame at their wedding, all because   
he'd panicked and fled the apartment with bare feet.

*Their* wedding. What a joke. Somewhere along the line it had turned from a   
sincere expression of their love to a three-ring circus. "Entropy," Grey had called   
it. His brother must be laughing up his sleeve right about now.

Eventually Mulder settled himself on a bench at a park several blocks from   
Scully's apartment. The screeching of rusted swings and the clear babble of   
children's voices as the preschool set enjoyed the fine weather played an oddly   
soothing counterpoint to his own conflicting thoughts and emotions. At one point   
a bright red ball rolled under his bench, followed closely by a rosy-cheeked   
toddler with cookie crumbs on her chin. He tossed the ball to the child, sending   
what he hoped was a reassuring smile to her mother, who eyed him as if she'd   
seen his picture at the post office.

"No child molester here," he muttered to himself. "Just the headliner in a cast of   
thousands."

"Ain't it great to be important?"

Mulder didn't bother looking up as Grey squeezed his shoulder and then plopped   
down beside him. "You want the truth?"

"Heck no. I'm just here to see what's holding up the coffee." Grey waited a beat,   
then added, "You planning on coming home anytime soon?"

Mulder stole a quick look at his brother from the corner of his eye. "She pretty   
mad?"

Grey stretched his arms along the back of the bench and turned his face up to the   
sun. "Surprisingly, no. I didn't even have to lock up her gun."

Mulder released a long breath of air. "Worried?"

"Worried is another story. You've been gone over two hours, you know. I told her   
I'd find you. I mean, how far can a barefoot man in search of coffee get?"

The attempt at humor fell flat. Mulder leaned forward, head cradled in his hands.   
"Everything in my life has been such a damn mess. Was it too much to ask for   
one moment of perfection?"

Grey shifted, and his voice lost all traces of humor. "Fox, you are marrying the   
woman you love. A beautiful, intelligent woman who wants nothing more than to   
spend the rest of her life with you. A woman who, by your own admission, holds   
the other half of your soul." He shook his head and chuckled wryly. "If that's not   
perfection, little brother, then I don't know what is."

Mulder turned his head to gaze up at his brother. "Were you scared?"

Grey segued without batting an eye. "Spitless. And I mean that literally. My   
throat was so dry I sounded like a bullfrog and my tongue kept sticking to the roof   
of my mouth." The corners of Mulder's mouth twitched and Grey shot him a   
quelling look. "Is that what this is about?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Mulder sighed, sitting up and staring sightlessly at a group of toddlers scooping   
sand with bright colored plastic shovels. "No." He made a small grunt of   
frustration "Well--not exactly, anyway. I've loved Scully for a long time. But for   
too many years I let other forces keep us apart. The job. Family. Our enemies. Her   
stubborn rationalism. My fears and insecurities. I realize that on some level those   
forces will always be there. But I'd hoped that, if only for a heartbeat, this   
commitment could just be about the two of us. Because when it's just Scully and I,   
Grey, I'm not scared."

Grey nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "There were 150 people at our wedding. Small   
wonder I came down with a case of the jitters. But a funny thing happened on the   
way to the altar, Fox. When I saw Kate, when I looked into her eyes, all those   
people just faded right out of existence." He grinned. "It was a regular X-File."

"I wish I could have known her."

Grey looked momentarily nonplussed before adopting the slightly wistful   
expression that Mulder had come to associate with Kate. "I do too. She would   
have liked you, little brother. She always did appreciate a challenge."

Mulder made a face. "I'm not taking that bait." He waited a beat. "Will Kristen be   
at the ceremony tomorrow?"

"I hadn't... Fox, I felt bad enough about bringing half of Raleigh with me."

Mulder snorted softly. "On the other hand, why stop now? You're on a roll." He   
looked at his brother, the sardonic grin gradually fading. "Ask her."

Grey ducked his head, studying his clasped hands. "Not yet. Maybe some day."   
He offered Mulder a little grin for deliberately misunderstanding the question.

Mulder's lips curved. "You think?"

Grey shrugged. "It's not such an extreme possibility." He stood, stretching the   
kinks from his back for several minutes before turning to his brother. "I'm afraid   
I'm going to have to take you in now. Any last requests?"

"Do you think you could tell Scully you found me in a really, really long line at   
Java Dog with a pound of Espresso Roast in my hands?"

Grey shook his head, smirking, and extended a hand to his brother. "I keep tellin'   
you, little brother--I will not mess with that woman. Not even for you."

Mulder allowed himself to be tugged to his feet. "Good to know where your true   
loyalties lie."

"Self-preservation. You should try it sometime."

"Hey, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Now *that's* an X-File."

 

Georgetown  
2:24 a.m.  
9 hours to wedded bliss

 

She awakened slowly, gradually drifting from the velvet depths of heavy slumber   
to a kind of drowsy cognizance. She didn't need her eyes to tell her she was alone   
in the bed; the absence of solid warmth at her back, of the gentle sough of breath   
in her ears, delivered the message just as efficiently. Scully sat up, all senses   
attuned, frowning a little when her eyes detected a steady golden glow seeping   
around the doorframe rather than the anticipated flickering blue.

She hesitated, gaze wavering between the clock and the door, teeth worrying her   
lower lip. Eventually, with a stifled yawn and a plaintive look at her pillow, she   
slipped out of bed and padded to the living room.

Mulder was seated on the couch, head bent in concentration, but the television   
screen was mute and dark. Scully hovered in the shadows for a moment, studying   
the sweep of dark hair on his brow, the curve of his neck. Though she hadn't made   
a sound, he sensed her presence, lifting his head.

"Hey. Why are you up?"

Scully joined him, snuggling into the crook of his arm when he pulled her close.   
"Couldn't sleep. I got cold."

"Cold? Scully, it's not... Oh." His mouth twisted ruefully.

"So, what's your excuse?"

The muscles in the arm looped across her shoulders tensed and Mulder's eyes   
played tag with hers, skittering down to an object lying beside him on the couch.   
Scully reached across his body to pick up the small book, its fragile pages stained   
with time and tears. He didn't try to speak, but his expression was somewhere   
between embarrassed and contrite.

Scully's fingers caressed the worn cover for several minutes before placing the   
diary on the coffee table and lacing with Mulder's. "Penny for your thoughts." Her   
voice was soft, warm, and without condemnation.

Mulder studied the tangle of digits for a long time before replying. "He had   
greater resources and more influence than I could ever hope to claim, but he still   
couldn't protect his family. What reason do I have to think I can do any better?"

The question was a veritable minefield. Scully ran her thumb over the palm of his   
hand, cursing Bill Mulder. Not for the first time.

"Frankly, Mulder, just hearing you compare yourself to your father makes my   
blood boil. What happened to you and to Samantha was the direct result of   
choices he made. Choices *you* would never make. He dealt with the devil, and   
both you and your sister paid the price." 

Mulder was very still, almost frozen by her words, and she struggled to remove   
the fury that had leached into her voice. "And as for the two of us--we protect   
each other, remember? It's been that way for seven years; it's not going to change   
now."

Mulder expelled a soft puff of air that ruffled her hair. "Hate to belabor the point,   
babe, but I've done a pretty lousy job."

Scully shrugged his arm off her shoulders, turning to face him with eyes blazing.   
"I'm alive, I'm well, and I'm happy, Mulder. All thanks to you. Let's not start   
racking up points for near death experiences, because we both know who'd win."

Mulder held her gaze for a moment before glancing away, muttering something   
that sounded suspiciously like "cancer" under his breath, though his posture   
loosened considerably. Scully arched an eyebrow. Two could play that game.

"Boxcar fire," she growled.

His lips quirked. "Branched DNA."

"Retrovirus," she countered.

"Pfaster."

She winced involuntarily before rallying. "Mothmen."

Mulder bit his lip, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Gunshot!" he blurted.

Both auburn brows skyrocketed and Scully glared pointedly at his thigh. Mulder   
grimaced.

"Okay, okay. So maybe that wasn't the best example," he conceded hastily. His   
frown turned to triumph. "Padgett."

Time to pull out the big guns. "Black cancer, Steve Cole channeling John Lee   
Roche, that beast in the Nantahala Forest, the bomb at the hospital..." Scully   
ticked each one off on her fingers.

"Showoff."

"Does that mean you're admitting defeat?"

"I throw myself at your mercy." Mulder's voice deepened. "Be gentle with me,   
babe."

She snickered in spite of her best intentions and was pleased to observe that the   
darkness had receded from his eyes. Mulder noticed her scrutiny, and the laughter   
faded, replaced with the expression that sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you," he murmured. "You make me forget the nightmares." The ghost of a   
smile curved his lips. "You give me perfection."

Scully blinked, her throat tightening painfully. She wasn't exactly sure of the   
meaning behind Mulder's words, but sensed it was profound. "I love you, too."

The kiss was passionate, but not sexual. A covenant as deep and binding as the   
ceremony that would take place in a few short hours--perhaps more. They sat in   
contented silence, wrapped around each other, until Mulder's arms loosened and   
her eyes began to droop. Mustering will power, Scully stood and tugged on his   
hand.

"Time for some beauty sleep."

Mulder groaned, scrubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes, but allowed her to   
pull him upright. "You don't need it, babe. You're already beautiful."

Scully grinned, leading him down the hall. "Who said I was talking about me,   
Ace?"

 

St. Anne's Catholic Church  
10:43 a.m.  
The Big Day

 

Scully sincerely hoped that her face didn't betray the dismay she felt. Especially   
since Mulder's was an open book. Tara just continued to babble, oblivious.

"...and we called everyone your mom could think of, but they all had plans, being   
a Saturday and nice weather and all, and by that time it was getting late and we   
were afraid we'd miss the ceremony and--Matthew! Put that down this instant!"

"Don't be silly, Tara, there was nothing else you could do." She gave Mulder an   
inconspicuous jab with her elbow in hopes of jarring the horror from his face.   
"There was no way of anticipating that Mrs. Prescott would come down with the   
flu. I'm sure Matty will be..."

"Matthew Robert Scully! I said no!"

Tara dashed across the room to pry a hymnal out of her son's mouth. Karen   
watched her go, turning back to Mulder and Scully with a reassuring smile.

"My boys will help keep an eye on him, Dana. It'll give them something to do.   
They're with Charlie and Bill, parking the car."

That choking, claustrophobic feeling was back with a vengeance. Scully took one   
look at soon-to-be husband's face and drew him aside.

"Breathe, Mulder," she murmured, flashing Maggie an "everything's wonderful   
and we couldn't be happier" smile. "You look like you're about to hyperventilate."

"This is all Bill's fault." He didn't even attempt to keep the petulance from his   
voice.

"Bill? How in the world could he be responsible for this?"

"How the hell do I know? He...he probably poisoned the old lady--slipped her a   
Mickey."

Scully studied him as if gauging whether or not to call the men in the white coats,   
then checked her watch. "We still have a few minutes. Why don't you go grab a   
breath of fresh air?"

Mulder opened his mouth to retort, but nodded instead. "Yeah. Think I will."

She smiled, not the high voltage one he got after a near death experience, but a   
gentle curve of the lips that reached all the way to her eyes. Tara's gentle scolding,   
Matthew's wails of protest, and Karen's soft chuckle of amusement faded to a   
meaningless drone, drowned out by the sight of Scully in ivory silk, her copper   
hair swept up into a pearl clip.

"You are so beautiful."

The smile expanded, and she took a half step toward him, but something metal   
crashed to the floor and Matthew's infuriated cries increased in pitch. Indicating   
the door with a tilt of her head and an apologetic expression, Scully turned back to   
handle damage control.

Mulder willingly left her with Karen and the extremely flustered Tara, pushing   
open the heavy wooden door and stepping into sunshine. He closed his eyes and   
sucked in several long, slow draughts of air, trying desperately to regain the oasis   
of contentment he'd felt a few moments earlier. 

"What kind of face is that, FBI? This is your wedding day, not one of your Z   
Files."

Mulder's eyes flew open and he spun on his heel, searching for the source of the   
familiar but unexpected voice. At the bottom of the stone steps stood Skinner,   
Elena, and an older woman with steel gray hair and sun-kissed skin. They   
ascended the steps and reached his side, but he still couldn't seem to stop gaping   
like a freshly caught fish. 

"Speechless, Mulder?" Skinner's voice was dry with poorly concealed   
amusement. "Id've sworn such a condition was impossible."

Mulder's tight lipped glare melted into a genuine smile of pleasure. "Rosa. It's   
wonderful to see you."

Rosa cocked her head, brown eyes intent. "I'm glad to hear you say it, since I'm   
here without an invitation."

Mulder slipped his arm around her small shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Not   
anymore. Scully will be thrilled to see you. But how...?"

"I'm afraid I'm responsible," Elena admitted, darting a rueful look at Skinner. "I   
was so pleased you and Dana were getting married that..."

"That when Tia Rosa called she spilled the beans," Rosa interjected with a wink at   
her niece. "Child never could keep a secret."

Mulder shook his head. "You came all this way? For us?"

"Weeell, I've been trying to convince her to come up for a visit for a while now,"   
Elena said. "Your marriage just provided an excellent catalyst."

"You and your Dana did not just enter my home, Fox. You entered my heart."   
Rosa's voice was warm with affection. 

"And you ours," Mulder replied quietly. "How goes the bed and breakfast   
business?"

"Ay! More work without two to share the load." She smiled. "But life is good."

"I'm glad."

Rosa's gaze sharpened. "And you? What is this face I saw a moment ago?"

Mulder dropped his arm from her shoulders and shoved his hands into his   
pockets, fumbling for a reply. "It's just...it's nothing, really, I..."

Skinner and Elena exchanged a glance.

"Think we'll go find Scully," he said, guiding her toward the church doors with a   
hand to the small of her back. "We'll see you inside."

"Better make sure you get a seat," Mulder mumbled under his breath, drawing a   
raised eyebrow from Rosa. When he fell silent she folded her arms and pinned   
him with a stern glare.

"So? Digame!" She motioned with one hand. "That means talk."

Mulder chuckled, suddenly feeling lighter. "Just a case of pre-wedding jitters, I   
guess."

Rosa nodded knowingly. "On our wedding day, my Waldo spent most of the   
morning in the bathroom." She examined him for a moment. "There is more, si?   
Reaching for happiness can be a little frightening--especially the first time."

Mulder sank his teeth into his lip, squinting up at the sun. "Happiness is a tricky   
thing. It has a habit of slipping away just when you get used to it."

Rosa lay her palm over his heart. "Then you must hold it here, hijo mio. As tightly   
as you can." She gave him a pat before dropping her hand. "Now I'd best join   
'Lena and Walter. And you'd best find your bride."

Mulder watched her walk to the church doors, her back straight and her steps   
brisk. "Rosa?" he called before she could enter.

She turned, eyebrows raised.

"Still no regrets?"

Rosa smiled, lines smoothing and years melting from her face. "Nada, Fox.   
Nada."

 

*********************************************

When he slipped back inside, Scully was standing with Bill, Charlie, and Grey, a   
half-smile on her lips. It blossomed when she saw Mulder, and she crossed the   
foyer to slide her arm through his.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Did you see Rosa?"

"She, Elena, and Skinner went to take a seat. Last time I checked, they were   
sharing a pew with Grey's family. Mom, Karen and Tara are talking to Father   
McCue and Charlie's boys are watching Matthew."

Mulder glanced over at the little group to his left. Grey was talking animatedly   
while Bill tried hard not to grin and Charlie openly guffawed. "What's that all   
about?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Your brother is entertaining them with some of his more   
incredulous stories of life as a Raleigh police detective."

"Oh God. Well, at least he's keeping Bill distracted."

Scully consulted her watch. "It's eleven o'clock. Ready to get this show on the   
road, Ace?"

Mulder turned so that he could slip both arms around her narrow waist. "Bring it   
on. Next step's the honeymoon--right?"

She rested her palms on his chest, tilting her head to look up into his eyes. "We're   
not taking a honeymoon, remember?"

Mulder dropped his chin until his mouth was level with her ear, his voice low and   
husky. "We're not GOING anywhere, babe. I never said there wasn't going to be a   
honeymoon."

Scully shivered. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"Matthew? Matty?"

Tara burst into the room looking frantic, Maggie, Karen, and Father McCue on   
her heels.

Bill was at her side in an instant. "Tara? What's wrong? Where's Matthew?"

"I don't know!" Tara snapped, darting over to look behind a bench. "If I knew   
where he was I wouldn't be calling for him! Matthew? Matthew where are you?"

"How can you not know where he is?" Bill growled. "He was with you!"

"Actually, he was with Danny and Andy," Karen spoke up, her voice contrite.   
"They were playing with him while we were talking to Father McCue and..."

"Well then, why don't THEY know where he is? Don't they know better than to..."

"Instead of casting blame, why don't we all look for him," Mulder suggested,   
drawing a murderous glare from Bill. "He must be here somewhere."

"Danny said they were playing hide and seek," Karen offered. 

Bill snorted. "Hide and seek? With a little tiny kid? Who'd come up with a crazy   
idea is that?"

"I may be stickin' my neck out here, but I'd guess another kid would," Grey   
drawled. "I'll look downstairs."

Tara moved back into the sanctuary, her voice trembling as she continued to call   
for her son. "Matty? Matthew Robert you answer your mother right now!"

Grey was halfway toward the stairs when the wails came. They followed the   
muffled sound of Matthew's voice to the confessional located at the far end of the   
sanctuary. Within seconds, the entire group, including a very sheepish looking   
Daniel and Andrew, had assembled. Matthew's outraged cries were emanating   
from the closed door on the left-hand side.

"Mommeeeeee! Daddeeeee! Out now!"

Tara tugged on the knob but the door remained firmly shut. "It won't open."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud." Bill nudged her aside and grasped the knob, wrenching   
it firmly to the right. 

It refused to budge.

He jiggled it back and forth, muttering something under his breath and then   
casting a guilty look over his shoulder at Father McCue. When the door still   
refused to open he rapped firmly on the wood.

"Matty? Unlock the door, honey, and let Daddy in."

Matthew's howls only increased. "Want out! Want out! Daaaaddeeee!"

"What do we do? How do we get him out of there?" Tara demanded anxiously.

"Everyone stay calm. I'm certain there's a key in my office," Father McCue   
soothed. "Just keep talking to him, try to reassure him, and I'll go get it."

"Sing him a song, sweetheart," Maggie suggested to Tara, who was pressed   
against the door, murmuring reassurances. "He loves that."

"Huh, just don't let Billy sing--kid'll never want to come out," Charlie muttered,   
earning an elbow from his wife.

"Don't even say it," Scully warned when she saw Mulder's lips twist into a smirk.

Five minutes later Father McCue returned with the key and a tearful, hiccuping   
Matthew tumbled into Tara's arms. Mulder watched the reunion for a moment   
before turning to speak to Scully. The unguardedly wistful expression on her face   
caused the words to dry up. Sensing his gaze and his thoughts, she slipped her   
hand into his and brought it to her lips.

"It's all right, Mulder."

He shook his head, tears stinging the back of his throat. "No. No, it's not, Scully.   
You should have..."

"I have what I need." She pressed a kiss to his knuckles before releasing his hand.   
"I have you."

Mulder brought it back up to cup her chin. "Scully, I once said I didn't see you as   
a mother. I was wrong." His thumb brushed her lips, followed by his mouth.

"Well, are you two ready to make this official? I think everyone is now present   
and accounted for."

Father McCue's deep voice startled them both. Mulder stepped back, surprised to   
note that the others had all moved to take seats.

"I'm ready," he said, twining his fingers with Scully's and cocking an eyebrow.   
"You?"

Her brilliant smile chased away the last of his fears. "Oh yeah. Let's go."

They followed Father McCue to the front of the church, where Maggie and Grey   
were waiting. Maggie reached out to smooth an errant wisp of her daughter's hair   
that had evaded the clip, eyes glistening.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I wish your father were here--he'd be so proud."

Scully kissed her cheek. "He is here, Mom. I feel it."

Grey's eyes locked with his brother's, a mixture of joy and sorrow that didn't   
require words. He gave a barely perceptible nod, one corner of his mouth turning   
up.

Father McCue cleared his throat. "Fox and Dana, we're here today to..."

"All right, nobody move! We've got this place surrounded and..."

A collective gasp, and all heads swiveled toward the back of the church. Mulder's   
jaw dropped as he took in the sight. Then his eyes narrowed and he took a   
menacing step forward.

"Frohike! What in the hell do you three think you're doing?"

The Lone Gunmen, wearing bewildered expressions and packing more hardware   
than the U.S. Marines, stood frozen under 20 pair of curious eyes.

St. Anne's Catholic Church  
11:15 a.m.

 

Mulder strode angrily down the long aisle until he was looming over the three   
men. Frohike's eyes darted between his thunderous face and the wedding guests,   
Langly scuffed his toe in the carpet and hunched his shoulders like a kid caught   
swiping cookies, and Byers just looked desperately embarrassed.

"What are you three up to, storming in here like that?" Mulder demanded. "What's   
with the commando routine?"

"We were worried about you." Frohike turned puppy eyes to Scully, who had   
reached Mulder's side and looked no happier than he. "We thought you were in   
trouble; came to get you out!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"Well...bad trouble. Real bad...you know...like life and death and..." Frohike   
ceased his stammering, looking pleadingly at the other two. Langly evaded his   
gaze and Byers heaved a martyr's sigh.

"Einstein there told us you and Scully had been abducted and were being held   
against your will," he muttered.

"What?" Scully shook her head, looking at each in turn, ending with Frohike.   
"Whatever gave you THAT idea?"

"Oh no, " Byers said, folding his arms and glaring at Frohike. "This one is all   
yours, Melvin."

"I just...well, there have been certain...uh...transmissions, that...uh, sounded..."   
Frohike tried to loosen his collar, swallowing hard.

"TRANSMISSIONS?" Scully's voice dropped thirty degrees. "Please tell me you   
haven't been bugging our apartments again."

"Just the phones," Langly filled in helpfully. "We don't normally listen to 'em. It's   
just supposed to be, you know, in case of emergency."

Scully's fingers curled slowly into fists and her lips compressed to a thin,   
bloodless line. Mulder stepped between her and Frohike, lowering his voice as if   
for confidentiality.

"If I were you, Hicky, I'd come up with an emergency real quick. You don't want   
to mess with Scully when she's wearing that face."

"Well--you weren't answering our calls!" Frohike blurted. "We'd been trying to   
reach you for more than a week. And when I tried asking him"--Frohike jerked his   
thumb at Skinner, who was looking way too amused for Mulder's taste--"he told   
me you two were going to Seattle for a seminar. Only I did a little checking, and   
there was no such seminar, and you weren't booked for any flights! So...so we   
tapped his phone."

Skinner's mirth vanished. "You did WHAT?"

"You gave me false information--deliberately misled me!" Frohike stammered.   
"And then...then he was talking and acting suspiciously. Saying things like...like   
he'd been sucked into the conspiracy! And interoffice emails to the Human   
Resources department, asking questions about...about what would cause partners   
to be split up! And then today he was telling someone Mulder and Scully were   
being held at this location! Stuff like that."

"The WEDDING was being held here," Skinner said through clenched teeth. "I   
was talking to Elena. And as for those memos--I was trying to figure out how   
much leeway I have for keeping Mulder and Scully partnered when the news   
eventually breaks that they're married. THAT's the conspiracy, Bernstein."

"Way to go, Melvin," Langly muttered under his breath.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know they were..." Frohike trailed off, his eyes   
growing to the size of saucers. "WEDDING? You're getting hitched?"

"We were giving it our best shot, before you and the A team burst in here,"   
Mulder replied.

Frohike stood with his mouth hanging open, processing the news. Then his jaw   
snapped shut and his expression took on an air of wounded dignity. 

"Mulder, man--you're getting married and you didn't invite us?"

Mulder dropped his head into his hands and moaned.

Father McCue, who had been silently observing the entire exchange, placed one   
hand on Mulder's shoulder and the other on Scully's.

"Are you expecting any more guests? Or shall we give it another try?" His lips   
twitched suspiciously and his tone was dry.

Scully flushed. "Father, we're so sorry for all the confusion, really, I never..."

"Neither have I, I assure you. But I guarantee this is one wedding I'm not likely to   
forget." He stretched a hand toward the front of the church. "After you, Dana."

"You're here now, you may as well sit down," Mulder growled at the Gunmen.   
"Just take off those damn bulletproof vests. And you--" He glared at Grey, who   
looked ready to implode with repressed laughter. "Not a word. Not one word."

 

***********************************************

 

That's about the whole story. I'm happy to say that the actual ceremony went off   
without a hitch. And to see them now, the way they're smiling at each other, you'd   
never guess what they went through to reach this moment.

And I'm not talking about wedding plans.

Kristen walks over to give Dana a hug and Fox turns to me with a wry grin.   
"Entropy, huh?"

I love him--but he IS my little brother, and sometimes I just can't resist. 

"Gotta hand it to you, Fox," I tell him. "Your wedding gave a whole new meaning   
to the word."

He makes a face. "Ha, ha. You were right, okay? Happy now?"

And suddenly the fun and games are over. Guess you can't hide your emotions   
behind jokes forever. "Yeah," I tell him. "I am. For you. You're overdue, little   
brother. May you and Dana have many, many years making up the deficit."

Fox looks at me as if he can read my soul, a disconcerting habit he has. "Thank   
you. But we both know life doesn't exactly keep an even balance. I wish..."

I hold up my hand to stop him. I can't listen to this--not here, not now. The   
church, the ceremony, the look in Fox's eyes... Kate has been so close today, yet   
so very far away. But today wasn't about me, and I won't let it become so.

"Way I see it, you and Dana got two options," I say, hoping to derail that   
particular train of thought. "You either slip out of here now, while folks are   
preoccupied with discussing the more entertaining aspects of the wedding, or you   
invite 'em all back to Dana's and send Walt and I to the nearest liquor store."

Dana chooses this particular moment to break free from my sisters and links her   
arm with his. Fox looks down at her, as if expecting some input on the decision,   
but she just lifts one of those limber eyebrows and smiles that enigmatic little   
smile.

I can almost see the white flag go up.

"Oh, what the hell," Fox huffs. He turns to face the mingling guests, raising his   
voice to be heard over the chatter. "Everyone's welcome to join us back at   
Scully's...uh...our apartment for a little celebration. Champagne's on us."

I wince at his unfortunate choice of words. "I'd watch the way you issue that   
invitation, little brother," I murmur. "Billy boy just might take it literally."

Dana tries to give me "The Look", but she's way too happy to really pull it off. I   
watch them wind their way through well wishers, tickled to see Fox enjoying the   
attention just as much as Dana. Okay, so this "simple, little wedding" didn't turn   
out to be what my brother once envisioned. That's the way life is, right? But   
thanks to the people who love them, whose lives he and Dana have touched, it   
*will* be a memory to cherish.


End file.
